


A Bloody Good Night Out

by BeautyButterBae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Will also contain:), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, First Meetings, Foreplay, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Morning After, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switching, Vampire Bites, a one-shot in three parts because I clearly don't understand what a one-shot is, and who knows what else, sorry for the weird order of tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyButterBae/pseuds/BeautyButterBae
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a vampire. He has recently moved to Russia for the sake of reduced notoriety and a change of pace from his old Detroit lifestyle. As he finds himself “celebrating” Halloween in one of St. Petersburg’s largest gay clubs by looking for anyone who could quench his great thirst, he stumbles upon a stranger named Victor Nikiforov who offers to take him home.Both men have ulterior motives to the meeting, but when flesh touches flesh will any of that matter?(Aka both Yuuri and Victor are thirsty and are not afraid of going above and beyond to satisfy each other’s desires.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was going to be a one-shot but Halloween is almost upon us and I'm not sure if I'll manage to post it on time so here's part 1 and part 2 (the better, sexy part) will hopefully be ready for All Hallow's Eve. I'll do my best to provide the Halloween smut that we all want to see on time!
> 
> Also this is unbetaed because I'm in a rush to get this out on time so I apologize for any mistakes but I'll try to comb through it and fix any and all issues soon!
> 
> That's all from me, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

Yuuri looks at his Bloody Mary and takes a reluctant sip, forcing himself not to wince at its empty spiciness while the barman watches him. He gives the man a small smile and nods in gratitude, exhaling in relief as the man moves on to serve other customers.

Yuuri doesn't even like alcohol but he can't simply take up a barstool without ordering anything.

So a Bloody Mary it is, overpriced, but fitting enough.

He wouldn't usually be so keen to sit at the bar, (especially since many find it an invitation to conversation, which Yuuri doesn't much care for) but in this particular venue, it's the bar that has the best view on the floor of the gay club.

It's the men in the club – that's what Yuuri cares for. They are his targets.

But not the talkative ones, not usually. They're overbearing and that's just one of their many flaws. They run their mouths too much, often to anyone, whoever or wherever they may be. Yuuri doesn't feel safe around them, as attractive and charming as they may sometimes be.

Yuuri doesn't exactly have any specific type he goes for – he only knows who to steer clear of. He sticks to his principles – it's kept him out of trouble so far.

Tonight, he doesn't have anyone in particular in mind, tonight, he doesn't care who it is. Tonight, on the evening of the 31st of October, Yuuri is at his wit's end, his month-long hunger reaching levels of painful starvation. He only seeks nourishment, anyone and everyone that could help him get through another few days. He only needs enough time to figure out the location of St. Petersburg's Blood Procurement Point, he'll happily walk off with just a few sips.

But he needs something, some _one_.

Thus, his search continues.

He's looking for someone inebriated, preferably alone, someone that could unsteadily sway his way into the men's bathroom (which he sees from his vantage point) and stay in there long enough for Yuuri to assume he passed out in the stall. He takes note of every man who enters and starts the stopper on his phone. The fifteen-minute mark is his signal to enter, a tall tale sign of a man who won't be leaving for a good while and the perfect opportunity for a snack.

Yuuri doesn't enjoy feeding this way, in fact, he hates it, but he's too weak to consider other, less immediate options, and too hungry to consider the morality of his actions. They hardly need all 5 liters of blood, they won't even notice that a 100 or so milliliters went missing, he figures. He hates the justification, the way he rationalizes it all, but he has to keep himself conscious somehow and some vodka and spicy tomato juice won't even begin to replace a proper meal.

His gaze falls upon a fairly tall man in the crowd, his silver hair reflecting the bright colors cast by the lights in the club. Yuuri immediately assumes it's a wig, albeit of better quality than everyone else's at the Halloween night. But there's a dissonance between the value of the man's costume and his hair; his outfit looks like something put together in 30 minutes, more for the sake of wearing _something_ than actually dressing up. The man is wearing a black t-shirt with some writing that Yuuri can't read in the darkness of the club, alongside neon wrist and headbands and a number of glow sticks strapped to him. When Yuuri notices the dog ear headband on his head he can't help snorting with a stupid smile. Either the man has a terrible fashion sense, or he wasn't the one to choose the outfit. Yuuri has a feeling it's the latter.

He continues observing him and what he assumes is his small group of friends, all wearing either simple costumes or nothing festive at all. They've found a decently sized patch of the dancefloor and are unabashedly showing off their undeniable skills, spurred on by alcohol and each other's cheers. The only one not dancing is the silver-haired man, who instead chooses to sway uncommittedly, like most other club-goers. Yuuri would usually find such loud, shameless groups obnoxious, but there's something welcoming about them. Yuuri knows he shouldn't, that he must watch over the dancefloor and the bathrooms, that there are all too many reasons why he should stop looking, stop silently craving something he knows he can't have, but he gives in. He allows the man to become his distraction.

To his great dread, the man meets his gaze, grins easily and waves him over. Yuuri simply freezes, averts his eyes, turns back to his drink, hoping the man was waving at someone else, preferably someone coincidentally standing behind him. Yuuri's fears are confirmed when the man fills the empty barstool beside him, but he still takes a quick glance around, wondering if maybe by some miracle the man is actually approaching someone who just happens to be located nearby.

"Hey." The man calls in English amiably and enters Yuuri's field of view, shattering his momentary hope. "First time here? Wanna join us?"

Yuuri is immediately intimidated by two things: his proximity, and his accent. The former scares him because the man is, as he had somewhat assumed, exactly the type that Yuuri swore to avoid, the one that would be nothing but trouble. The latter – the all but regal British English with a gentle Russian lilt - only makes him self-conscious of his own Japanese accent that he's been trying to mask for the entire duration of his stay in the United States with mixed results.

"Oh, no, I'm okay, really." Yuuri fumbles with his words. "I don't dance."

Yuuri does dance, he's a great dancer and he knows it, but he can hardly walk in his malnourished state. The last thing he needs is to bring attention to himself. It may be Halloween and the youth of St Petersburg may be set on dancing and drinking the night away but his collapsing on the dancefloor would not go by unnoticed.

"Oh, I see." The man taps his fingers on the bar, clearly looking for a way to continue the conversation. Finally, he smiles. "Bloody Mary? Very in-character, I like it."

"Yeah, I guess." Yuuri smiles politely and takes a sip, hoping the man understands more social cues than he lets on.

"So, what's a vampire like you doing in a place like this? Searching for prey?" he muses.

Yuuri swears that if his heart were still beating, he would get a heart-attack on the spot before remembering that he _is_ in full stereotypical 1800s vampire garb after all. It's Halloween. Right.

"Oh, no, no, I'm just…" Yuuri flashes a nervous grin, before realizing how conspicuous that is. So, he rolls with it. "Actually, maybe I am."

"Maybe you're not the only one." The man chimes before chuckling. "Actually, you're definitely not the only one. You don't want to know how many guys tried to grind on me tonight. Everyone's thirsty on themed nights."

 _You wouldn't even imagine._ Yuuri forces himself to repress a sigh. He chose the all-too-obvious costume on purpose, hoping to find someone who would secretly (or not so secretly) have a blood fetish, but he's not certain if this is the type of person whose attention he wanted to catch. It's time to shift the focus away from himself. "So, who are you dressed as?"

"Party animal." The man announces, one hand on his hips, the other one flicking one of his dog ears. "I lost a bet."

"I see." Yuuri holds back a chuckle. It's clever for a prank costume. Now that the man is only a foot away he finally gets a chance to read the text on his t-shirt. It says _I'm here for the boos._ Typical terrible Halloween humor. But it might work to Yuuri's advantage. "Would you like a drink?"

His type usually wants one of two things. They tend to leave him alone once they're satisfied. Yuuri doesn't mind spending extra to get rid of the man who could cause trouble.

"Oh, I'd love a drink, but..." The man sighs with a shake of the head. "Can't drink tonight. Lost another bet."

Yuuri is starting to see where this is going, and he likes it less with every second. He hates being rude, but he feels like the circumstances are enough excuse.

"So, is that why you're chatting me up?" Yuuri only musters a sad smile. "Is this another bet you lost?"

"No." The man denies and Yuuri struggles to see a lie behind the word. "I think you're really good-looking and it makes me sad to see you sit here all alone."

"That's very kind of you." Yuuri shakes his head, gazing into his glass. "But I'm alright. I might join you later if I feel like it."

"Alright." The man grins. "I'll be waiting."

It's a pity, Yuuri thinks as the man returns to enjoying the night with his group of friends, that he can't join him, can't have a good old time on the dancefloor alongside beautiful, friendly strangers tonight. But he knows his priorities, he's aware of his deteriorating physical condition more than of his need for company. He allowed the man to take his attention off the bathroom, so by now he's lost count of who went inside and how long they've been there. It's time to finish his drink and head off to the men's room in hopes of getting lucky – though in a different way than most men at the club.

Yuuri hadn't lied; if he does manage to get at least one nice gulp of blood then he's planning on joining the man and his friends – it's Halloween after all, and he deserves to enjoy the rare night out, especially on a holiday. The only issue is that the 'if' in this case is huge. Feeding off strangers is never easy.

As Yuuri pushes the door to the bathroom open, a man brushes past him on his way out. One person less, always a good thing. On the inside, Yuuri finds two more men – one using the urinals and one by the sinks. That is apart from the men in the stalls – Yuuri knows there are a few guys in there, but he can't exactly see through walls. He's quite certain one specific stall is occupied by two people going at it but it's none of his business, and the noise might actually help. All Yuuri needs to do is make sure that someone is passed out in the stalls – which will greatly depend on his luck – but once he manages to find someone, it's all a matter of waiting for the other men to clear out of the room.

He begins patrolling the stalls, as inconspicuously as possible checking the taken ones, when the malnutrition-induced dizziness gets the better of him and he finds himself slumping to the floor, his back against one of the stalls, head in his arms. He's beginning to panic now, his breathing erratic, his mind clouded as worries that he will fail to obtain food swamp his mind, dreading the future and paralyzing him in the moment.

There's a faint voice above him now but he can't discern the words. Then there's a hand on his shoulder and his own fingers squeeze around its wrist as its owner groans in pain. Looking up at the man, Yuuri recognizes him and he snaps out of it in an instant.

"Sorry." He pronounces softly, letting go of the man's hand. It's the same man from earlier – Yuuri couldn't mistake the silver (or is it platinum?) hair for anyone else's.

"Ouch." The man winces, flicking his hand as though pain is water that he can simply shake off. He finally places his hand in his pocket. "So, _are_ you okay?"

Oh. He must have been the source of the voice. And that's what he was asking. Yuuri quickly pieces two and two together and decides on a strategy.

"I don't… feel great." He finally says, his legs wobbling in agreement as he stands, holding onto the side of the stall.

"Did you have too much to drink?" the man asks, the crease in his brow a sign of clear concern.

Yuuri hadn't had too much to drink since he was turned – not alcohol, at the very least. Alcohol loses its effects when one becomes a vampire. Naturally, Yuuri can and _does_ drink, though he does wonder whether there's any point to it if he stays sober one way or another. Still, Yuuri likes where this conversation is going. "Yeah, I think so."

The man is not an ideal target, not by a long shot, but if he can get him alone and catch him off guard, he will do just fine.

"Where do you live? I can call you a taxi." The man promptly offers.

"I…" Yuuri pauses for effect, staring into space, hoping the man can't see through his act. "I don't remember the address. I moved here just a few days ago."

"Damn." The man sighs, running his hand through his hair. "I live within walking distance from here. Want to stay in my apartment until you feel better?"

 _Bingo_.

"Are you sure?" Yuuri can't seem too enthusiastic about the idea, basic social norms still apply. "I don't want to impose… I'm sure I'll be fine, I just need to sit down for a bit…"

"You should lay down, not just sit." The man insists. "Come, it's a five-minute walk. You can leave anytime you want, I just don't think you should stay here in your current condition."

"But… what will you tell your friends?" Yuuri asks, and this time it's a genuine concern.

"That you don't feel well and I'm making sure you get home." The man explains. "They don't need to know _whose_ home."

"Okay." Yuuri nods slowly. "I'll really appreciate your help."

"It's nothing." The man smiles softly. "I just can't leave someone who's not feeling well alone."

"I'm really grateful for your kindness." Yuuri smiles back.

He really is – it's the man's selflessness that will feed him tonight.

* * *

The man's friends are soon informed and the two of them make their way out of the club. Yuuri initially feels the need to lean on the man, but as soon as they're outside, he's hit by the early November wind and it helps, somehow.

"It's okay, I can walk on my own." He assures quietly. "Just show me the way."

The man complies, nonetheless making sure to look back and check if Yuuri doesn't need help or if he should lower the pace.

After a few minutes of the slow walk, the man finally announces: "It's just around the corner."

Yuuri nods in acknowledgement and perhaps he does it a little too hard because his dizziness returns, and he trips while trying to scale the curb. For the briefest fraction of a second, he's falling, until he's not, his body suspended by something warm and soft, his forehead against something harder. He looks up, slowly realizing the man has caught him.

"Are you _sure_ you can walk alone?" The man asks and Yuuri becomes acutely aware that he's pressing him against the brick wall of a building with his entire bodyweight as his legs scramble back into position to support him.

"I'm so sorry." He quickly apologizes, standing up properly, but unsteadily. The man is still holding onto his forearm with one of his hands and Yuuri doesn't really want to let go. He looks to the man's face, looking for hints as to what the man is thinking and that's when he notices it. His lip. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" The man simply tilts his head in confusion and blood wells in the cut in his lip.

"Your lip is bleeding." Yuuri exhales roughly, covering the man's lips with his hand and quietly chanting a melody of 'no's under his breath.

"And?" The man's voice reaches his ears despite being muffled under his hand. "Is a vampire afraid of a little bit of blood?"

"I'm not _afraid,_ I'm starving." Yuuri blurts out, knowing he can no longer contain himself. He grinds his teeth, forcing himself not to bare his fangs.

"So, you're, uh… what do they call it." The man calmly pushes his hand away to reveal a blood-stained smirk. "Role-playing? Is that it? You're good, I must admit."

"I wish I was." Yuuri huffs, taking in gulps of air at once, hoping that he can still calm himself.

"Okay, so let's say you are a vampire." The man nods. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah." Yuuri breathes helplessly.

"Then come get it." He smiles.

"Please don't mock me." Yuuri manages even though his lips are tingling for the prize that's so close, _so close_. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not." The man insists, his features growing serious. "I mean it. Take what you need."

Yuuri still hesitates, on one hand getting what he wanted, on the other feeling like the man doesn't truly understand what he's doing. Soon, the man closes his eyes and rests his head on the brick wall, with a whispery. "Do it."

Yuuri can no longer help himself and is upon the man's lips in an instant. His tongue immediately finds the cut in his lip and rejoices at the vivid taste of fresh blood. There isn't much of it – it's a tiny cut that begins to clot almost immediately and there's only so much he can suck out of it but it's far better than nothing. Yuuri is half tempted to reopen the cut or create a new one – now that he's had a taste, a few drops are nowhere near enough – but he resists, instead finding himself mesmerized by the man's lips, soft and warm and welcoming as he kisses him, one of his hands softly wrapped around Yuuri's waist. Yuuri kisses back, the light metallic flavor still there as he savors the last of it, and loses himself to the kiss itself, the man's palm on his cheek gently guiding him further away from sanity.

It's the distant clicking of heels on the cobbled road that reminds him of their circumstances, of the fact that they should take this elsewhere. He slows, hoping the man will understand the message.

Finally, they part and Yuuri takes a step back. "Sorry." He apologizes quietly, his gaze falling to the sidewalk, somewhat ashamed of his loss of control.

"What are you talking about?" The man chuckles and Yuuri's eyes are on his flushed features once more. "That was awesome."

"What?" Yuuri blinks.

"Yeah." The man nods. "Seriously."

"You're not freaked out?" The question presses itself on his lips.

"Not really." He shrugs. "Well, maybe a bit, but in a good way! Trust me, I've known a dude who literally tried to chew my lip off every time we kissed, and he was definitely _not_ a supernatural being. You're more than perfectly fine."

"Well, I appreciate that." Yuuri smiles lightly, not sure what else to add.

"So, tell me," The man's gaze grows sterner, though his lips remain stretched in a friendly grimace. "You're not actually drunk, are you?"

"I can't say I am." Yuuri winces. "Just… famished."

"Sounds good to me." The man shrugs. "I don't think you really have a reason to lie about being a vampire, but I'll go with it one way or another."

"Meaning?" Yuuri blinks in confusion.

"The invitation to my place still stands." The man reminds. "Maybe I can provide some… sustenance."

He deftly undoes the top buttons of his coat, subtly exposing his neck.

Yuuri wants nothing but to bite into it.

But this isn't safe. Not with a man like this. Not with someone who offers himself up so easily.

Yuuri has regained some strength now, he will probably manage to go on for a few more days – two at the very least – without another meal, he will _survive_ without more for the time being. He is no longer forced to rely on the man. He has the option to say no.

But he's not certain if he wants to.

"Can I ask why you're so eager to do this?" Yuuri speaks up cautiously.

"Maybe I'm into that?" The man suggests. "Maybe I'm not, maybe I'm just bored. Most likely I'm just looking for variety. I definitely find you attractive. I'm certainly not afraid of experimenting. So that's probably why."

It's a weirdly convoluted answer but Yuuri can't say that it's dishonest. He doesn't think the man knows what he's getting into or why either. He thinks they might both regret their choices. It doesn't sound like a bad outcome, for a change.

It won't hurt to try – should something go terribly wrong Yuuri has enough strength to make a run for it now.

And there's always the option of something going terribly right. Yuuri wants to explore that possibility.

"Alright." He nods. "I'll go with you."

"Okay." The man smiles, before adding: "I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name. Could you remind me?"

He couldn't have caught his name, Yuuri is starkly aware that they never exchanged names. Still, he appreciates the man's politeness.

"It's Yuuri. With a double 'u'." He explains.

"Yuwi?" The man pronounces with a confused smile.

"No, two 'u's." Yuuri can't help chuckling. "Yu-u-ri."

"Oh." The man laughs heartily when he realizes his mistake. "Alright. Yuuri."

"And you are?" Yuuri asks in exchange.

"Victor. With a C." The man replies.

"Alright." Yuuri nods and allows a stupid grin to rise to his lips, perhaps still carried on by the high of drinking the man's blood. "Nice to meet you, Cictor."

"Oh, fuck off." Victor elbows him in the side but he's laughing too and for the brief moment they share a camaraderie and a sort of comfort as though they've known each other long before.

They haven't.

But approaching Victor's apartment building, both of them are aware that tonight they'll become intimately familiar with one another.

The thought is most appealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this first part is more of an introduction to the good stuff but I started writing too late and I just want to make sure that I have SOMETHING out for Halloween, even if the rest of the fic might only be completed by the 1st of November. But wish me luck, this time I feel like I might actually manage to get it out on time, no matter what it takes!
> 
> PS: If you're wondering what happened to my other Victuuri fic - I'm still writing it, I've just been really busy recently and haven't had time to sit down and write more. I'll do my best to bring it back soon. Thank you for the patience!
> 
> In any case, thank you for reading and I hope to see you again soon! (And remember that I love hearing your feedback - I appreciate any and all comments! <3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm late, but in my defense, it's still the 31st of October in some parts of the world as I upload this. So it could have been worse. ;D
> 
> Also this one-shot in two parts is now turning into a three-part one-shot because pillow talk and the morning after are Important, but they're not priority and I can add them tomorrow or the day after that, since time is of the essence and most of the fic (the most important part, especially) is already completed. So the conclusion and the story bits (because there is somewhat of a story here!) will be coming next chapter.
> 
> Again, forgive me any and all mistakes, I finished writing this like 15 minutes ago, I definitely had no time to run it through a beta. I'll be checking and correcting mistakes soon though, and I appreciate your patience!
> 
> Alright, that's all from me, hope you enjoy!

When Victor says "It's here," and proceeds to open the large wooden door, Yuuri can't quite believe his eyes. The apartment building is old – and that's putting it mildly. Had he passed it during the day, he would have assumed it's one of St Petersburg's many sightseeing locations, some remnant of a nobleman from the times of Peter the Great. Yuuri isn't an expert on architecture but he'd date it around 18th, maybe 19th century – and that's mainly by its location. Something so close to the city center couldn't have been built later than that.

Once Victor unlocks the second door and they enter the stairwell, Yuuri begins wondering about the financial status of the man he's with. He never assumed he's poor – you can't really go clubbing in St Petersburg if you are. Yuuri thought middle class by default – the man was well-kept but there was nothing to signify greater wealth, not even a fancy wristwatch that the richer men love to show off whenever they can. He's now certain that he's upper middle class and the _upper_ sort of upper middle class at that, if he can afford an apartment in this sort of building in this part of town. He silently hopes he's not accidentally getting himself involved with the Russian mafia; Victor simply… must have rich parents. That's it. Rich parents.

They climb the stairwell until they reach the top floor and find two doors on opposite walls of the corridor. "Here." Victor walks up to one of the doors and inserts his key into the lock. When the door snaps open and Victor presses the handle, Yuuri slowly, silently makes his way inside, suddenly intimidated by the wealth surrounding him.

"You own half of the entire top floor?" he whispers in awe, taking in the modern stylish apartment with period-typical large windows that let in the warm streetlight from the nearby canal.

"Yeah." The man shrugs, flipping the light switch before hanging up both of their coats.

Out of the shadows of a nearby room emerges a large fluffy creature that stuns Yuuri even further. "Doggo."

"Yeah, that's my good boye." Victor chuckles, stroking the poodle's head and gently leading it to one of the doors. "You'll stay in the kitchen tonight, okay?"

The dog doesn't reply but he makes no noise when the man closes the door behind him so Yuuri assumes this is their usual set-up.

"So," Victor turns to Yuuri with a smirk. "Where to now? Dining table?"

"The bed will do." Yuuri tries to smile nonchalantly, but he's certain that Victor is aware of his stress by now.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. You're doing great." The man assures, slowly taking steps towards the bedroom.

"Thanks." Yuuri smiles naturally now. It's always like this at first. He'll get into it soon enough. "I just need a moment, I'll be fine when we begin."

"Okay." The man nods easily and leads him into the bedroom.

The room is spacious even with the king size bed taking up a large part of it. Yuuri can see the shapes of furniture – a chest of drawers, two bedside tables, a chair and some art on the wall - in the warm streetlight seeping through the windows but he doesn't focus on the details. "Can we keep the light off?"

"Yeah." Victor nods, closing the door behind them.

"Thanks." Yuuri exhales, slowly gaining confidence.

He begins scripting their conversation in his head when Victor suddenly speaks up. "Stupid question, but can you see in the dark? I'm curious."

"Not much better than you, I don't think." Yuuri suppresses a giggle. The man somehow knows how to reduce the tension. Yuuri certainly appreciates it. "Also, not a stupid question."

Even with the light off the room isn't exactly dark – the light reaching the room from outside is enough for Yuuri to see Victor's face despite the partial gloom of the room. Still, he doesn't want to draw the curtains. He's nervous but for the first time in a long while – maybe for the first time ever – he wants to see his partner when they get down to it. Victor is astonishingly beautiful and surprisingly understanding, and Yuuri wants to see how he looks when things get steamy.

"Okay." Yuuri takes a deeper breath, finding his conviction. "You can take off your top."

"On it." Victor smiles enthusiastically, placing the dog ear headband on the back of the chair. The t-shit, wristbands and glowsticks promptly join its fate and Victor rests his back on the wall. Yuuri stares a little – Victor is visibly fit. Not that it matters to him, but the chiseled body is a great bonus. "What about you?"

"Me?" Yuuri tilts his head, struggling to find the context of the question.

"Are you gonna keep wearing that?" Victor motions with his head at Yuuri and takes a step closer. "Do you want some help?"

"No, I'm alright." Yuuri assures, quickly throwing off the cape and trying to strip out of the vest and the dress shirt. "It's rented, I've gotta take good care of it."

"Take your time." Victor chuckles, sitting down on the bed.

Yuuri does – not because he wants to but because buttons become ridiculously difficult to undo under pressure. Once he's finally done and he's left only with the trousers, he climbs the bed, joining the man who had in the meantime moved to the middle of it.

"So, what's the plan?" Victor simply asks, raising his hand to Yuuri's cheek, silently asking for permission to touch. Yuuri takes his hand so that the man is cupping his cheek. He closes his eyes, basking in the sweet warmth for the briefest moment.

"Can I suck your blood?" Yuuri asks softly, his gaze meeting Victor's.

The man smirks coyly. "You can suck anything you want, Yuuri."

"No, I mean it." Yuuri pronounces sternly. "We need to be invited in."

Victor blinks. "You're already in."

"Yeah, okay, but we…" Yuuri reconsiders. "I need to know that you're okay with it."

It feels wrong of him to say it when not even half an hour ago he was ready to take from whoever he found first, regardless of how they felt about it.

Then again, he was starving, he wasn't thinking like a human. He's fully capable of asking now. So, he does. He wants to remain himself, no matter what he may really be.

"Isn't that why we're here?" Victor smiles. "But if you want to hear me beg, here it is: drink as much as you need. Tonight, I'm yours."

"Okay." Yuuri places his palm on the man's chest and allows himself to feel his soft skin and deeper – to feel his heartbeat, his warmth, his life – some of the many things that make them so different. He longs for it, part hungry, part jealous. There's another part, too, the charmed one, the one that simply wants to kiss the man, feeding be damned. His hand is so close to Victor's nipple he's tempted to grasp it between his fingers. But no, no playing with food. Not before the meal, at the very least. "If it hurts or if you want me to stop, tell me. I'll bite into your neck, maybe your collarbone and chest, we'll see. I won't take enough to make you pass out, I promise."

"Alright, I trust you." Victor nods, laying his head back on the pillow. "Whenever you're ready."

Yuuri's ready. He's done overthinking everything and being anxious. The time for action is now.

He places one of his hands on the side of Victor's head and the other under his arm. And he dives right in.

Victor groans and squirms when Yuuri's fangs pierce his skin but he doesn't ask him to stop. On the contrary, his chest rises and falls as he breathes out the words: "Keep going".

So Yuuri does.

The blood now flowing freely out the two deep punctures fills Yuuri's mouth and he gasps at the richness of the liquid, the flavor that he finally gets to savor and fill himself up with in a way he couldn't for over a month. He doesn't want to be greedy, knows there's only so much he can take from Victor, but when the man places his palm on his head, gently pressing him into his skin, silently encouraging him, Yuuri stops thinking about limiting himself. He takes gulp after gulp and when the source runs dry, he licks the holes in Victor's neck clean and moves on to his collarbone.

Victor whimpers as he's bitten once more but he's cooing "Yeah, good," and it drives Yuuri crazy in all the best ways. His blood is hot and thick and alive as it fills Yuuri's mouth and satiates him whole, elevating him to near ecstasy that's better than anything he felt when he was alive. He loses himself to the sensation, struggling to catch his breath as he shivers in delight, lapping up the last drops of blood escaping the wound.

And just like that, he's full. He knows he could drink more – he _wants_ more. But he will not allow his instincts to override his rational thinking. He's had his fill. He's done.

He kisses the bitemark on Victor's collarbone and the man, his fingers still threaded through Yuuri's hair holds him tighter against his chest. Just as Yuuri opens his mouth to tell him he has finished, Victor speaks first, and it's slow and sultry: "Yuuri, should I be aroused right now?"

"Yeah, I think that may be a side effect." Yuuri guesses. He wouldn't know, he's never been on the receiving end (never consciously, at the very least). But to say that he isn't aroused as well would be a lie. That had never really happened to him before, but he certainly doesn't hate the feeling.

"Do you also…?" Victor asks breathlessly, half drained by Yuuri's feeding and half hard all the same.

"Yeah." Yuuri admits quietly.

"So, do you want to have sex, Yuuri?" Victor musters the question and the smile in his voice is clearly audible.

Yuuri smiles back, though they're hardly looking at each other, and replies with a coy: "Isn't that why we're here?"

"Fuck yeah." Victor chuckles, running his fingers through Yuuri's hair. "But can you give me a moment? I need some water."

"Oh, by all means." Yuuri quickly rolls off the man, now realizing that he should have told him to drink beforehand. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good." Victor hums, extending his arm and Yuuri pulls him up to a sitting position. "Okay, now dizzy. But otherwise fine."

The man reaches to the ground on the side of the bed and produces a two-liter bottle of water. Yuuri simply watches as he drinks – it's his turn to chug now, well-earned, at that.

Once he's done and the bottle is back on the floor he reaches to his denim pants with a question: "Off with these?"

Yuuri nods and begins to remove his own trousers, tossing them on the chair once their off. Turning to Victor, he's relieved to notice he stayed in his briefs too – well, not his briefs, Victor is wearing a thong – so no awkward misunderstanding so far.

"Okay, come." Victor motions and Yuuri reduces the distance between them to zero, straddling his lap. "Oh, I like this."

"Can I kiss you?" Yuuri asks patiently, cupping Victor's cheeks but he knows his desire is clear for Victor to hear now. It's been a while since Yuuri wanted to have sex with someone this much and it shows. It's exciting and terrifying and Yuuri loves every second of it.

"Yeah." Victor smiles. "Can I touch you?"

"Yeah." Yuuri nods before leaning in and gently capturing Victor's lips in his own. The man slowly slides a hand up his chest – soft and warm and alive like the rest of him – and Yuuri can't help asking for more. He places his hand on Victor's and shows him the way to one of his pecs, all the while letting his kisses get larger and greedier with each one. He hums when Victor finally starts rubbing his nipple and runs his hands down the man's neck and to his chest to reciprocate the action. And Victor likes it – Yuuri can tell from the force he's kissing him back with and the light sway of his hips. Yuuri shifts in Victor's lap to sit at just the right spot and slowly grinds down. The sweet friction elicits a moan from both of them in unison and they break their kiss with a soft laugh.

"That's good." Yuuri whispers.

"Yeah." Victor chuckles, running his hands down to Yuuri's waist, lightly tugging at the waistband of his briefs. "Wanna get in there?"

"Only if you do." Yuuri teases, his fingers sliding down the man's sides to his navel.

"Fuck yeah." It's Victor who takes his hand now and places it on his crotch. Yuuri wastes no time feeling around and immediately starts stroking him through the thin fabric of the underwear, shivering when the man does the same to him. They're both more aroused than they're trying to let on and the pace they're going at is all but grueling but if they allow themselves to go as quickly as they want it, their intimacy will end sooner than either of them would like. They're making slow and steady progress and their occasional moans and hums are solid proof of it.

"Can you lay down?" Yuuri finally asks and Victor complies, ready for whatever his partner is about to do. It's the thong – the time seems right to lose their last bits of shame. "Let's take these off, okay?"

"Took us long enough." Victor chuckles, removing the undergarment and letting it fall to the floor. Within a few seconds, it's joined by Yuuri's briefs.

Yuuri comes down upon the laying man, kissing him quick and hard, letting him grasp his cock as he loses himself in the pleasure of being touched so gently yet so intensely for a few blissful seconds. Then, he moves lower, to the man's nipples, out of Victor's reach but in the perfect position to suck on one of the pink buds and tighten his grip on his cock as he finds the pace that makes Victor gasp for air and tense up. It doesn't take much to get him to moan and Yuuri becomes aware they have to make a decision.

"Hey, Victor." He calls softly, and the man is listening without fail. "What do you want to do now?"

"What do you mean?" he questions breathily, somewhat out of it.

"Like how…" Yuuri looks for the right words. "How do you want to do this?"

"Oh, like how do we have sex?" Victor asks bluntly. "Well, if you wanted to fuck me senseless then I certainly wouldn't complain."

"Is that an invitation?" Yuuri chuckles and is ever so glad that the man can't see the flush of embarrassment on his face. He's rarely asked to top – and never like this – but he enjoys the role as much as anyone else.

"Do you need to be invited inside literally every time, or…?" Victor can't help bursting out laughing at his own joke and Yuuri has to shake his head and giggle too – it's clever, and he can appreciate that, even if he's tempted to tell the man to fuck off.

"No, I'm good, once is enough." Yuuri clarifies.

"Good." Victor sighs, his laughing fit concluded. "Lube is in the drawer to your right. Don't hold back."

Yuuri indeed finds the plastic bottle there but there's another matter he's pondering. "Should we use condoms…?"

"Do vampires carry STDs now?" Victor asks and it's only half serious.

"Well, we're dead. We don't really carry anything anymore." Yuuri shrugs. He does carry his body around, but he hadn't been sick since he was turned which makes perfect sense to him – his body is held together by something supernatural, there's no reason why it should have human limitations. And that's not to mention the innate healing powers that keep him from carrying injuries for longer than a few hours, a few days at most.

So no, STDs sound unlikely.

"Then why bother?" Victor shrugs. "I prefer it raw anyway, might as well enjoy that for a change."

Raw it is, then.

It's not long before Yuuri's hand is covered in the clear liquid and one of his fingers enters Victor with ease. He feels around the inside and soon enough finds _the_ spot. He proceeds to rub it in circles, hoping to memorize the location as Victor does his best to keep his breathy whimper down and not give away how much he's enjoying it. Though it's not like he really cares. "Add more."

Yuuri pushes another finger in and begins scissoring the man open. It doesn't take much to loosen Victor and Yuuri attributes it to his sheer arousal. "More."

Yuuri's three fingers in and he hardly feels any resistance as he pushes and pulls the digits in and out of Victor as he pants on the bed, his voice threaded with moans every few pushes.

"Okay, put it in." He commands and Yuuri has no objections. He applies some more of the liquid on himself, takes his position and with one confident move, he's all in, throbbing inside Victor as he gasps in pleasure. "That's it."

Yuuri's also panting now, swallowing hard and trying to keep himself sane despite the positively overbearing stimulus.

"You can move." Victor nods, his voice raw. "Go as hard as you want. Don't hold back."

Thus, Yuuri's sanity is flushed down the drain.

Victor is hot and slick and silky smooth, and each thrust is bringing him closer home and hearing Victor moan his name alongside words of praise is only encouraging him to go faster. Yuuri can't even tell how he's doing, he only knows he's going deep and hard like Victor asked him to and it's so mind-numbingly good, Yuuri wishes it could last much longer.

It doesn't. Victor soon grips the sheets and climaxes with a loud prolonged whimper, his entire body shaking in pure bliss. Yuuri is close as he is but when Victor contracts around him he comes on the spot and Victor arches his back as he's filled up inside. Yuuri collapses on top of him, satiated and done.

Victor cradles his head to his chest with the most satisfied smile. "That was so hot."

"Yeah." Yuuri sighs, remembering Victor's helpless, euphoric face as he fucked him and it's like another orgasmic wave crashes over him with the image alone. "That was amazing."

They lay in silence for a while, only letting their breaths calm as they hold each other close, not thinking about the mess they both are. And this is enough. This is more than enough for one night. Yuuri is more satisfied than he's been in a long time, and this is plenty.

But he wants more.

"Hey, Victor." He whispers, somehow ashamed of his request, as though he hadn't just fucked the man into the mattress. "I know it's still early but… could we go again?"

"Wow, so soon?" The man chuckles, running his fingers through Yuuri's hair.

"I could ride you." Yuuri offers quickly.

"You're making it very hard to say no." Victor hums thoughtfully.

"We don't have to." Yuuri reminds him. "It's just a suggestion. I want to make the most of tonight."

"That's a good point." The man laughs and falls silent for a few long seconds. "Okay, let's do it. But quickly. I'm so stupidly sleepy."

"Okay." Yuuri sighs, getting himself into a sitting position. "I'll get myself ready."

"Okay." Victor smiles. "I'll watch."

* * *

 

Yuuri makes quick work of the lube – he immediately plunges two fingers into himself and Victor quietly whistles, impressed. The liquid makes the stretch barely perceivable, and Yuuri genuinely enjoys the feeling of being stretched and filled anyway. The third finger is more of a formality than anything – Yuuri is more than ready as he is.

Straddling Victor now is different than before, but just as good as Yuuri had remembered it.

"Let me." He asks, gripping Victor's cock and positioning himself above it. It's all a matter of one smooth thrust then and Yuuri soon finds himself sitting where he was before, but now with all of Victor's length buried inside of him.

The man in question is only watching him in awe, eyes wide, mouth agape. "You're amazing."

"Not really." Yuuri chuckles, slowly beginning to sway his hips, his breathing deep but erratic.

"You are." Victor argues, breathless, his air stolen away by Yuuri as he leans in for a kiss.

"I'm not." Yuuri shakes his head, sitting up slightly only to feel Victor slide into him again, which he acknowledges with a peaceful hum. "Now let's do this. Someone wanted to sleep."

It's a quickie if Yuuri has ever seen one. Supporting himself on the mattress, he lets his hips rise and fall in a quickening rhythm, hitting all the right spots inside him and making Victor gasp for air and tighten his grip on his waist. The man helps him with the last stretch, holding his thighs and thrusting in and out with all the energy he has left. Sensing the end is near and realizing his ass alone won't be enough to get him over the edge, Yuuri rubs himself off and soon feels Victor finish inside him.

They both fall on the bed, completely spent, having nothing more to give.

Now. Now, Yuuri is completely satisfied. Now he has no more complaints. Now, his consciousness is leaving him, and he only has enough mind left to climb under the comforter and place his head on one of the pillows.

The last thing he remembers from Victor is a question: "Yuuri, can I spoon you?"

The answer is yes, but Yuuri isn't absolutely certain he actually had enough power to pronounce it.

The last thing he remembers from that night is warmth pressed to his back, comforting arms wrapped around him, holding him close. A sense of peace.

It's the best sleep Yuuri has had since he was turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think all my relevant thoughts have been contained in the beginning notes.
> 
> Look out for part 3 soon! That'll be the end, promise!
> 
> Thank you for reading and remember that I appreciate any and all feedback! <3 Hope you had a great Halloween!
> 
> (Also sorry if I sound really hectic. I am.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay, so I'm not dead and I'm really sorry I neglected this fic for A YEAR but life really got in the way and I just couldn't find time. Even as I'm posting the final chapter now, it is more of a draft than anything so I will still actively be editing it all throughout the day. My time management has been terrible for a while now and I REALLY want to release the final chapter on Halloween this year so I am kind of rushing it out, but I can assure you I'll do my best to edit it out before Halloween ends. Sorry that I couldn't do better, I really wanted to but I've gotten really out of practice because of this huge break. :')
> 
> ETA: The chapter is now edited! It may still be imperfect but I did my best, thanks for understanding!

Yuuri is awoken by the warm morning sunshine, entering Victor’s bedroom through the large windows and hitting his face. To most, this would be the most peaceful, the most gentle, the truly ideal way to wake up.

But Yuuri is a vampire.

And the sunshine caressing his features?

It _burns_.

“Shit.” He swears uncharacteristically, abruptly sitting up, covering his face and realizing that too many things have gone wrong. First, the sunshine – the burn is one thing, but the sole presence of sunshine is the issue. He stayed the night. That was never the plan – leaving as soon as he’s done is his modus operandi, both when it comes to sex and feeding. But he was so tired, he couldn’t bear to keep himself awake. Yuuri doesn’t need much sleep but it must have been late by the time they finished, perhaps on the verge of dawn if he only woke up now when the sun is fully up.

But all of this leads to second: he will now be forced to spend the rest of the day in the man’s apartment waiting for it to get dark. He came unprepared with none of his protective equipment, so certain that he would be back home before the sun even got the chance to bare its fangs.

All of which means three: he will be stuck with the man he fed on and slept with for the next few hours, giving his mind plenty of time to chew himself up and spit himself out for being so dumb, _so dumb_.

Yuuri is certain of only two things: his stomach is full, but all of this was a mistake. All of it.

And just as he wonders if he can still maybe make a run for it, the man rubs his eyes and turns to him: “Yuuri? What’s wrong?”

Yuuri accepts his fate. He could have ended up in a worse place. That thought at least allows him to open his mouth.

He turns with a sigh, one of his eyes cloudy, the burn spanning half of his face pulsating in pain, undoubtedly visible to the naked eye. “I’m not a huge fan of ultraviolet light.”

Most windows nowadays have filters in them. The one’s in Victor’s room are old, certainly not as old as the rest of the building but old enough. And both of them forgot to draw the curtains. Just another stupid mistake to add to the count.

Victor gasps when he sees him and Yuuri can feel that it’s bad. He stays on the part of the bed that remains shaded, staring at the sheets, not looking up, not quite knowing what to say or do.

“Shit.” Victor finally produces and Yuuri only shrugs.

The man is up within seconds, rushing to close the curtains to block out the poison that’s harmless to him but so damaging to Yuuri’s kind. The room is quickly flooded with darkness and Yuuri exhales slowly. There’s comfort here somewhere.

“I’m so sorry.” Victor whispers as he returns to the bed. He moves in front of Yuuri so that he’s looking at his face. “Is there anything we can do?”

“It’ll heal.” He forces a smile. “Just give it time.”

“But can I help in any way?” Victor insists. “Like, maybe some blood, or?”

“Victor, I’ve taken enough from you.” Yuuri finally looks at him, his voice firm. “No more.”

“Would it take much?” Victor pushes.

“No, but…” he shakes his head. “I can’t. It’s not right.”

“I’m alright with it.” Victor assures. “So just a little.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri sighs. His face hurts and he wants the burn gone but not if it’s at Victor’s cost.

“Yeah, come on.” He raises his hand and slowly cups Yuuri’s unscathed cheek. “Open your mouth.”

Yuuri complies and soon feels Victor gently slide his thumb across his lips and press it against his fang. The skin gives under its edge and the warm droplets spread on Yuuri’s tongue, as sweet and filling as that night. He holds the man’s hand to his cheek and gives the digit the smallest suckle, only enough to fill his mouth with the flavor and swallow it down with a satisfied sigh.

“Thank you.” He nods, feeling the boiling heat on his face subside until there’s none left, and he can reach to his cheek and feel only his usual, painless skin.

“Wow.” Victor stares, mesmerized by the sudden closing of the burn and the reappearance of healthy tissue. “You really are a vampire.”

“I drank like two cups’ worth of your blood yesterday.” Yuuri reminds him, falling back onto his pillow and staring at the ceiling.

“I’ve met people with weirder kinks.” Yuuri sees Victor shrug and lay back down with the corner of his eye. “And you don’t really exude ‘specter of the night’ vibes.”

“I know I don’t.” Yuuri admits, turning to his side, away from Victor. “But blood is toxic to humans. If a normal person did the same thing their organs would start failing. You’re not made to digest so much iron.”

“You’re probably right.” Victor agrees. “But you’re also a normal person.”

Yuuri can’t help snorting. “I haven’t heard that in a while.”

“I mean it.” Victor insist softly. “You’re not that different from the rest of us. You just have a… very unique diet.”

“It’s very kind of you to say that.” Yuuri all but smiles, and it’s not sarcastic. He means it. “But it’s more than that.”

“Then what is it? Help me understand.” Victor requests from the other end of the bed. He’s one of the few who ask. Yuuri wants to honor that.

But all of this is a mistake.

He can’t expose himself further.

He can’t keep doing this.

He remains silent, pulling up the comforter up to his chin and curling up instead of giving a proper answer.

“Yuuri?” Victor calls, confused at his lack of response.

Yuuri still doesn’t grace him with an answer.

“Alright.” The man sighs. “Would you like to hear about me instead? You don’t even need to say anything, I’ll just talk to myself and you can listen if you want.”

“Okay.” Yuuri pronounces quietly. “I can listen.”

“Cool.” Victor nods. “Want to make this bed into a no-lie zone?”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri almost turns around but stops himself at the last moment.

“That as long as we’re on the bed, we have to be honest and tell the truth.” Victor explains. “Of course, if you don’t want to talk about something, you don’t have to. You can always say no, refuse to answer a question or just stay silent. But I want both of us to know that if we do speak – we speak the truth.”

“I’m fine with that.” Yuuri declares. He would like to know more about the man and a guarantee of honesty is something he can appreciate. It’s non-binding anyway – Yuuri won’t have to say anything about himself if he doesn’t want to. He tends to be honest otherwise anyway. He has nothing to lose from the agreement.

“Alright.” Victor takes a deeper breath. “I don’t know where to start so I’ll just start from when we met: do you want to know why I approached you and invited you to join us?”

“Was it a bet after all?” Yuuri sighs, not surprised, only disappointed.

“No, I just thought you were super handsome.” Victor corrects and Yuuri can feel warmth on his face again – a blush, this time. “And yet you were sitting alone. I thought maybe you were waiting for someone. You looked pretty sad so I kind of assumed you got stood up. I was hoping to cheer you up, and if things went well maybe, you know, take you home.”

“So, you wanted sex from the moment you saw me at the club?” Yuuri takes a deep breath through his nose, and it’s all but scornful.

“Hey, it doesn’t hurt to hope, right?” Victor replies defensively. “It all depended on you. This time, I got lucky. And we could probably say that you did, too.”

“I’m still trying to decide whether or not I regret this.” Yuuri admits quietly. “Though, yeah, I can’t deny, I do appreciate your role as a meal.”

Yuuri’s not ready to tell him that the sex wasn’t half bad either.

“Hey, that’s something.” Victor chuckles. “Any other questions so far?”

Yuuri needs a moment to remember the details of last night. Finally, he asks: “Did you follow me into the bathroom?”

“No.” Victor answers simply. “I didn’t even know you were there. I noticed you left the bar but didn’t know where you went. And then I needed to pee. And so, we met again.”

“Okay.” Yuuri sighs. “What then? Tell me what you thought.”

Victor continues. “I noticed you, but minded my own business at first. The men’s room isn’t really a great place for sweet talk and flirting and you seemed to be looking for an empty stall so I let you be. But then you collapsed and curled up and started breathing really hard and I could swear you were having some sort of attack. So, I… stepped in.”

“Sorry I squeezed your hand so hard.” Yuuri cuts in quietly. “I wasn’t controlling myself.”

“It’s fine, shit happens.” The shrug is all but audible in Victor’s voice. “I was aware it could come to that, I’m not upset.”

“Okay.” Yuuri sighs, breathing a little easier now. “Did you really think I was drunk?”

“Yeah, I’d say you were convincing.” Victor snorts before continuing. “The invitation to rest at my place was genuine, you know. I wasn’t trying to make a move on you. I mean, if you felt better and suddenly realized that being alone with me at my place is a great opportunity to do something more then I wouldn’t protest, but that wasn’t my main intention. If you lied down for an hour and then went home, then I wouldn’t have complained either. I did originally want to simply call you a taxi and then leave you be, but it’s not like we could do that without your address.”

“I do actually remember where I live.” Yuuri confesses. “I wanted to get you alone to… you know.”

“I was kind of suspecting that.” Victor admits. “I mean, not the blood-sucking part. I just kind of assumed you wanted to hook up with me and this was your strategy to achieve that. But you also looked pretty weakened, so I felt like you might just be feeling sick. One way or another, it didn’t make much difference, I wasn’t afraid of taking you home or being alone with you. Forgive me but you look pretty non-threatening.”

“I know. It’s one of my many weapons.” Yuuri shrugs, his tone more coy than he’d like it to be at the moment. “But okay, what did you think of the entire… bleeding lip situation?”

“I did think you were just messing around.” Victor chuckles. “I thought maybe, I don’t know, you were really in character and that was your way of coming onto me, for whatever reason. Some people find it easier to do certain things when they’re pretending to be someone else, I don’t really question that. And I wanted you to kiss me, so I really didn’t mind how you went about it. But, I don’t know, I also felt like I saw something in your eyes, both before and after, that made me think that you’re not just playing around.”

“Contact lenses.” Yuuri suggests, peeling the dried-up things out of his eyes with a wince. “Ouch.”

“I mean, those too.” Victor laughs. “But I felt like I saw lust and something genuinely demonic there too and I figured there was only one way to find out.”

“So, you put on that really thirsty act.” Yuuri concludes, thinking back to the way Victor taunted him with his neck while reiterating his invitation.

“I mean, let’s be clear, I _was_ really thirsty.” Victor corrects. “But yeah, it was a bit overplayed. I wanted to see how you’d react. I might have overdone it a little, but maybe that’s better – that way I knew you really wanted it.”

“I didn’t want to miss the opportunity. It’s hard to find someone who doesn’t run for the hills at the mention of having their blood sucked. And that’s regardless of if they take me seriously or not.” Yuuri explains, after a moment adding in a quiet mumble which he somewhat hopes that Victor won’t hear: “Also you’re kind of really beautiful so I figured I might as well.”

“What was that?” Victor asks with a clear smile, only to see Yuuri hide his head under the comforter. He reaches out and strokes his shoulder through the covers. “You’re really beautiful, too.”

“I’m average.” Yuuri sticks his face out so that Victor can hear him properly now. “Or, at least, more often than not, I feel average.”

“Well, to me, you’re extremely above average.” Victor chuckles. “Your above-averageness breaks the scale.”

“Okay, I got the message.” Yuuri hides once more. “Thank you. You can continue now.”

“Where were we?” Victor asks.

Yuuri can’t quite remember either. He comes up with a question instead, one that he always ponders and rarely receives an answer to. “What did you think when I first bit into you?”

“Something along the lines of ‘Oh shit, he really is a vampire!’ probably.” Victor laughs, but Yuuri feels that the man means what he’s saying. “I think it was only then that I fully realized you were serious all this time. And I was… alright with that. The whole blood drinking thing was _super_ hot.”

“Sorry for asking but...” Yuuri hesitates, knowing how it will sound. “Are you a masochist?”

“No, I don’t think I am.” Victor hums thoughtfully. “I don’t like pain, I don’t get off on it either. But there’s just… There’s something unique about feeling someone pierce your skin and hold you down as they drink from you, their mouth hot and their breath hard against your neck, pressing close like their life depends on it, stealing your breath as the weight of their body lays on your chest… Yeah, that’s… that’s hot.”

“That does sound hot.” Yuuri admits quietly, swallowing in all but envy. “But doesn’t it hurt?”

“Oh, it hurts like a bitch.” Victor laughs. “But… it’s worth it. The hotness outweighs the pain. Also, your tongue on my skin felt really nice so the I didn’t mind the sting that much.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri blinks in slight surprise, the comment making him feel warmer on the inside.

“Also,” Victor raises his voice only to say the word and then immediately lowers it to its usual tone. “You fuck well. I appreciated that.”

“Thanks.” Yuuri practically pronounces the word into the pillow, embarrassed by the recollection of the previous night. “You do, too.”

“I mean it.” Victor insists. “I don’t compliment people often on this so consider it high praise.”

“Okay, I will.” Yuuri concedes. “But it’s just sex, isn’t it? It doesn’t really mean anything.”

“No, you’re right, it doesn’t.” Victor admits. “But it’s meant to feel good. So, when it does, I want to celebrate it somehow. Don’t you? I mean, why else have sex with strangers if not to feel good?”

 _To forget that you’re an immortal monster for one night and focus on something physical, the one thing that hasn’t changed since you were turned._ Yuuri thinks all of that but he doesn’t say it. Instead, he goes for: “You’re right, that should be appreciated. It did feel good and I’m glad it did. But sex just feels so… meaningless sometimes. Like yeah, it feels good, but what more is there to it?”

“Maybe there’s nothing more to it and maybe that’s fine.” Victor suggests. “Maybe some people enter our lives just to have sex with us and then leave, and move on with their lives, and maybe that’s fine. We both choose to do this, we both understand how it works and we both accept it for what it is – even if we may never see the person again and they may disappear without a trace before we even wake up.”

“Unless they don’t manage.” Yuuri mumbles to himself.

“I was really surprised to see you were still here when the morning came, you know.” Victor confesses. “It… made me really happy, somehow. That, plus the cuddles before we fell asleep. Usually it’s _just_ sex. You rarely get the chance to actually be affectionate with someone.”

“Maybe that’s better? That way you won’t accidentally get attached to them.” Yuuri sighs.

“That’s true.” Victor hums pensively. “But maybe that’s also sadder? You realize that there was literally nothing but lust there. And on one hand, that’s obvious, but on the other hand…”

“…You wish that someone noticed that you’re more than just something to be fucked and forgotten about.” Yuuri finishes on impulse.

He can hear Victor turn on the bed to face him but he’s not ready to look at the man just yet. “Exactly.” Victor agrees in awe.

“Can I ask you something, Victor?” Yuuri takes a deep breath. “Do you do this often?”

“It depends, really.” Victor replies, all too naturally. “Depends on my mood and how much work I have. Sometimes I do it once every two months, sometimes – twice a week. I try to be reasonable though.”

“Have you been doing this for long?” Yuuri continues, more curious than he should be.

“Not that long. Two years, maybe less.” Victor pauses to think. “I only started looking for hookups after I became disillusioned with relationships. I used to care about relationships back then. But after failing again and again and again, you just give up. I did, at least.”

“Forever?” Yuuri almost looks at the man, surprised.

“For now.” Victor assures. “When I’ll get tired, I’ll get back to looking for a serious partner and not just a hookup. And, you know I’m… I think I’m tired already but I’m not ready for another heartbreak. In the meantime, people like you will remind me why I enjoy non-committal sex so much.”

“People like me?” Yuuri finally turns to look at the man and finds him smiling ever so softly, looking at him with his gentle gaze that on its own feels like a caress on Yuuri’s cheek.

“People who can provide two things:” Victor begins, raising two fingers in front of his face. “A good fuck and a worthwhile conversation. There’s nothing more dull than someone who you can’t even talk to, or a guy who’s all talk and no game.”

“That’s it?” Yuuri smiles sadly, though he accepts the man’s words as his own sort of compliment.

“There’s more.” Victor chuckles and the dimples forming by his eyes and cheeks captivate Yuuri more than he would like to admit. “Beautiful people. Unique people. People who make me believe that maybe I could love again one day, that maybe not all people are assholes, that maybe committing would make me happy instead of miserable.”

“You barely know me.” Yuuri chuckles.

“Yeah, maybe I’m exaggerating.” Victor laughs. “But, I don’t know… You carry good vibes, somehow. I don’t know you at all, but you give me hope. Most people don’t even bother listening. You’re not like that.”

“Good vibes?” Yuuri laughs at a compliment he never expected to get. “I’ll take that. Thanks.”

“What about you though?” Victor returns the previous question. “How often do you do this?”

“Not too often.” Yuuri shakes his head. “I usually use dating sites and stuff to find very specific people. It’s hard to find someone with a blood kink just walking down the street.”

“Okay, but the blood thing aside.” Victor nods. “How often do you just have sex with strangers?”

“I… I don’t usually separate the two.” Yuuri confesses. “Feeding is often… an opportunity for sex, and I find it hard to have sex on an empty stomach.”

“Wait, so you can’t have sex without drinking someone’s blood?” Victor widens his eyes.

“Well, no, I _can_. I can control myself.” Yuuri explains. “But if I’m fulfilling my physical desires in one way, I kind of… want to get the full experience.”

“A meal with a show, huh.” Victor purses his lips, impressed.

“I wouldn’t really call it that.” Yuuri shakes his head. “It’s usually a spur of the moment thing. The people I meet up with are usually turned on by the feeding process and I’m feeling more alive as well, and since we’re so physically close already, things just… happen. And they’re fun at the time but I usually come to regret them later on.”

“Why?” Victor blinks, and Yuuri wonders if he remembers what he said earlier about regretting what they did the previous night.

“It’s just… not safe. It’s risky. For me.” Yuuri pronounces emphatically, closing his eyes. “The less people know about me, the better. I usually hook up with people only once. So every time I drink from someone, I’m adding another person to the pool of people who know about me, who know that vampires exist. I mean, I’m sure some of them still think I’m just ‘kinky’ or whatever but many others have probably figured it out. Essentially, I’m sacrificing my safety for a few hours of fun. There’s no way I can _not_ regret that.”

“Well, but you have to feed somehow, right?” Victor argues. “And if things happen, does it really matter as long as it’s consensual? We have a lot of one night stands in this community, I doubt they think about it as much as you do.”

“See, but I don’t actually _have_ to drink from a person.” Yuuri explains with a frown.

“So, you drink from animals…?” Victor raises his eyebrows, his eyes half-lidded in question.

“No, no, we’re not like _that_ .” Yuuri shakes his head quickly. “We drink blood gathered from hospitals. Transfusion waste, what’s left behind after blood tests, the blood of dead people from the morgue before it gets replaced with chemicals… stuff like that. It’s nasty to say the least but when your life depends on it, you’ll take anything. We have these things called Blood Procurement Points in every larger city, it’s the vampires who work there that provide the stuff – once a week, every week. We only really need to feed once every three to four weeks, so we manage. There’s enough for everyone to go around – it’s mostly the desperate ones that come anyway. So I don’t actually _need_ to drink from people – I have a fairly safe, secure way of obtaining food. I could just stick to that.”

“But you don’t.” Victor concludes with a nod.

“But I don’t. Most people don’t.” Yuuri sighs. “I’ve tried, trust me. But I don’t think I could quit hooking up with people completely.”

“Why not?” Victor blinks slowly, his full attention on Yuuri.

“It’s one of the few instances of genuine human connection I still get.” He confesses quietly. “Even if it’s once a month or once every two months, or even less than that – it’s so much better than nothing.”

“Hah.” Victor exhales, the syllable half laughter, half sigh. “Same. Honestly, just… same.”

“You too?” Yuuri blinks in surprise. “But I thought you said you enjoy non-committal sex, experimenting, all that?”

“But do you think I would enjoy it if I had a stable partner?” The man grows serious, staring at the ceiling, his voice low and bitter. “But people are shallow, people are dumb, people are assholes. Non-committal sex is just a way to get the most out of human contact without really getting hurt. There’s not much more to it.”

“Yeah…” Yuuri nods slowly, starting into the sheets. “That’s pretty on point.”

A cold silence falls upon the room, filling the space between them with emptiness. Victor may lay just beside him but Yuuri feels so lonely all of a sudden. It’s a feeling he often experiences, and he can’t help wondering if Victor feels the same.

He stares at the man’s pale hand laying motionlessly on the pillow, just beside Victor’s head and in front of Yuuri’s face. Any other time, he’d hesitate, worrying that he might annoy his partner, but not now. He reaches out and places his palm in Victor’s, immediately snapping him out of his pensive state.

“Hey, at least some people give you a little bit of hope, no?” Yuuri suggests with a nervous smile, feeling guilty for taking so much credit but not knowing what else he could say to cheer Victor up.

Luckily, it works.

“Yeah.” The smile returns to the man’s face as he gently squeezes Yuuri’s hand and holds it dearly in his own. “They sure do.”

Yuuri stops to think for a moment whether he really wants to say what’s on his mind, whether it really is a good idea, whether he will regret it. He bites his lip. It’s a terrible idea but he hopes that the satisfaction stemming from it will overcome any negative feelings that will follow. “Hey, Victor.” He finally begins, his voice quiet. “I know this is pretty unorthodox but if you want to cuddle or kiss or just be close or anything like that, I’m fine with that. Actually, I’d enjoy that. I think could be pretty comforting. For both of us.”

Victor widens his eyes but soon shakes his head and ends up only chuckling and bringing Yuuri’s hand to his lips. “That _is_ unorthodox.” He admits. “But I’ve never been a fan of being orthodox so yeah. I think I’d really like that. As long as you’re comfortable with that.”

“Yeah.” Yuuri smiles back, before scooting the closest bit toward the man. “I am.”

“Can I just say,” Victor laughs, shifting a little closer as well. “You’re so fucking cute?”

“I’ll allow it.” Yuuri says, pursing his lips comedically before a short giggle distorts his features.

“How about a kiss?” Victor suggests playfully and Yuuri simply cups his cheek, leans in and revels in the warmth of Victor’s lips.

It’s short and sweet but both of them find each other staring at the other’s face once it’s over.

Yuuri breaks the silence with a whisper: “That was…”

“Unorthodox?” Victor finishes with a smile. “But not bad, right?”

“No, not bad.” Yuuri nods, laying his head back on the pillow.

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and feels silence embrace them. It’s almost comforting – the air isn’t filled with the usual tension and awkwardness which makes him want to hide, or preferably, leave at once. This silence is neutral, somehow, and to Yuuri who rarely feels at ease, it’s almost a pleasant sensation.

After a longer pause, Victor is the first one to speak. “So, I guess you’re staying until the sun sets?”

“Do you want me to leave?” Yuuri opens and widens his eyes, suddenly wondering if he had terribly misunderstood what they were talking about just a moment ago.

“No no no.” Victor assures. “It’s not that. I’m just wondering how much time we have.”

“Yeah, I can’t really go anywhere as long as the sun is out.” Yuuri sighs with a nod. “It should set around 4 pm. After that, I’m free to go.”

“I see.” Victor exhales slowly. “So they stuff they say about vampires in movies is true, huh? That the sun hurts you, and all that.”

“Mostly, yeah.” Yuuri agrees. “Depends what movie though. Contrary to popular opinion, we don’t sparkle in the sun.”

“I figured.” Victor chuckles. “Could you tell me more about vampires?”

“What would you like to know?” Yuuri blinks in question.

“Hm, maybe…” Victor pauses before snapping his fingers in excitement. “Tell me what the world was like in the 18th century. I’d love a first-hand recollection.”

“I’m afraid I can’t help you there.” Yuuri winces. “I was turned only 4 years ago. It’s true that I’ve been immortal since then but… I think you can remember what the world was like in 2014.”

“Oh.” Victor blinks. “Should have thought of that.”

“It’s fine, you don’t usually hear about 21st century-turned vampires in media.” Yuuri admits.

“Can I ask how you were turned?” Victor wonders.

“It’s not a very exciting story.” Yuuri grimaces. “I lived in Detroit back then. I was going home from a grocery store one night. I took a shortcut through a dark alley – terrible decision on my part – and I felt someone jump on me and… that was it, really. I blacked out and I woke up in the same alley a few hours later. I didn’t feel much different except I was thirsty and water didn’t help. It was a quick realization from that point on. All I could do then was cope with it.”

“Wow, that sounds terrible.” Victor sighs sadly. “Did you manage to cope?”

“I don’t think anyone ever really does.” Yuuri smiles sadly. “But after some thorough searching, I did manage to find more of our kind, also looking for anyone who could understand their struggle, anyone they could bond with over their experiences. And soon I realized that the community was larger than I ever imagined. Some look for friends, some look for something more but there are so many vampires out there that, as long as you’re in a larger city, you’ll never be alone. And it’s comforting. I think I wouldn’t have been able to continue living a proper life if it weren’t for the support I got from the community, though accepting myself was a long process.”

“Wait, so how many vampires are there out there?” Victor knits his eyebrows. “How do you guys communicate?”

“I don’t think there are any official statistics out there, since officially, we don’t exist, but potentially anything from hundreds of thousands to millions.” Yuuri shrugs. “We’ve all found a way to blend into human society and from what I know, most of us take an ethical approach to feeding, so it’s rare for anyone to even seriously speculate our existence. And we talk through apps and sites on the deep web. There are no vampire-specific apps, we use protected messengers, like _Slack_ and such, to talk to each other and meet vampires in our area. We can find all the relevant news and announcements on the deep web sites. It’s probably safer not to use them but… I need to keep myself updated and I need a community I can turn to. That alone is worth the risk.”

“You say it’s ‘safer’ but what exactly are you risking? Is anyone out to get you?” Victor bites his lip ever so slightly, the concern clear in his features.

“See, I…” Yuuri pauses and swallows. “I don’t know. Nobody does. On one hand it’s unlikely that international governments aren’t aware of so many people that aren’t really human, but on the other hand, it’s not like anyone is hunting us. I’m probably paranoid – a lot more than most of the others – but I don’t want to put myself in danger. Sometimes some vampires just… disappear. And it’s possible they just skip town, change their names, travel across the world, or just have their lives taken – it’s not uncommon for vampires to fight over disagreements, sometimes to the death. But there’s always that sliver of possibility that maybe someone is abducting them to experiment on them in some top-secret government program. It sounds stupid, like some sci-fi movie but you can never be too cautious.”

“I see.” Victor nods. “So I suppose that, in the vein of staying cautious, you’ve never turned anyone?”

“No, I wouldn’t dare.” Yuuri immediately raises his voice defensively before taking a deep breath and calming himself. “I never have, and I don’t think I ever would. No one deserves this, no one should have to go through this for the rest of forever.”

“That’s really noble of you.” Victor notices. “So how does turning work anyway? It’s not _just_ about biting, is it?”

“No, it’s not.” Yuuri shakes his head. “To my knowledge, you have to suck someone dry. Or not entirely – only enough so that they die of blood loss. They’ll wake up a few hours later as vampires. Though I wouldn’t know, I’ve never done it myself.”

“Would you ever do it?” Victor asks curiously.

“Why would I?” Yuuri winces so hard it’s almost physically painful. “Why would I ever want to fuck anyone up like this?”

“What if they wanted it? What if they asked you to do it?” Victor suggests.

“No.” Yuuri answers definitively. “They don’t know what they want, they just _think_ they want it. They don’t know what it’s like. No, I never want to be involved with that.”

“But what if one day you fall in love?” Victor hypothesizes, turning to lay on his back, his eyes on the ceiling. “Like, with a human. Would you just watch them age and die? Or would you do everything to stay together, forever?”

“I don’t… I don’t really care about love.” Yuuri confesses. “I can’t commit anyway, or rather I don’t _want_ to commit, exactly _because_ I don’t want to deal with such a dilemma. It’s also why I don’t really get involved with humans and why I only really do one-night stands and why I leave as soon as the deed is done. I refuse to get attached to anyone. I’m not… a person anymore, I don’t have a place among normal people, so I stay away as much as I can. If I could find a vampire who I click with and who I feel something for – and that’s a huge ‘if’ because very few vampires I’ve met so far were gay and most of them were in relationships already – then yeah, I’d be willing to give love and proper relationships a chance but as I stand now, that’s not really an option.”

“You _are_ a person though.” Victor pronounces emphatically and turns to softly cup Yuuri’s cheek. “You might have special dietary and solar requirements but you’re still a person. I never once thought you weren’t a person since I met you.”

“That’s kind of you.” Yuuri blinks, avoiding the man’s gaze. “But you know what I mean. I don’t _belong_ among normal humans. I won’t age past this point. The thing about humanity is that it’s meant to pass, it’s temporary, it’s not meant to last. What am I if I can’t do the most basic thing that people do? If I am born to never die.”

“Maybe you just need to redefine humanity then.” Victor shrugs. “Maybe being human is about being kind and helpful and making small, positive changes. Maybe not dying makes you a better human, since you can do good for much longer than the rest of us can.”

“Maybe you’re just being nice to me because I sound like a pathetic loner?” Yuuri sighs.

“Maybe.” Victor admits. “Or maybe I don’t think you deserve to think of yourself so badly due to something that was never your fault and that doesn’t have to completely change the way you live your life?”

Yuuri can feel the light burn of tears welling in his eyes and he nods them away, accepting the man’s words. “Okay. Maybe I needed to hear that.” He whispers.

“I think all of us do, sometimes.” Victor smiles sadly, scooting a little closer to place an arm on Yuuri’s in a hope to comfort him. “Should we talk about something lighter?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Yuuri chuckles lightly, appreciating the man’s warm touch. “Is there anything else you’d like to know?”

“You said you won’t age past this point.” Victor reminds. “Past what point is that? How old were you when you were turned?”

“Twenty-three.” Yuuri remembers with a few blinks. “But I’m not sure how the age thing works. I hear it puts you physically back at how you were when you were 20 but I honestly didn’t feel much of a difference. Though it’s possible I just didn’t change much since then.”

“I see.” Victor nods. “Do you still celebrate your birthdays and count how old you’ve gotten? Even if you don’t physically age.”

“I do.” Yuuri admits. “I hear that many vampires don’t – they either lose track or it makes them feel old and I don’t blame them but… I don’t know, I like to consider myself the age I should be now. That and celebrating birthdays makes me feel like I might still be normal, like nothing really changed. It helps me feel human.”

“So, you’re twenty-seven now, huh?” Victor calculates in his head. “Same as me. What a coincidence.”

“I suppose.” Yuuri sighs. “As much of a coincidence as meeting you in the first place. I didn’t initially know where I wanted to go from Detroit, even how long I wanted to stay there before moving. I was considering a bunch of places around the world but I finally settled for St Petersburg. I figured I’d make use of the Russian electives I took in college.”

“Why did you move out of Detroit anyway?” Victor blinks. “It sounds like you’ve lived there for a while and really got settled. Seems like a bit of a waste to start from scratch somewhere else just when you get comfortable.”

“Well, but that’s the point.” Yuuri argues. “I’ve lived there for too long. I was starting to run out of food options - there are only so many gay masochists in an area who you can find before your pool of options runs dry and you either risk it with the same person again or go hungry until you find an alternative. And, I don’t know… I felt like people were starting to recognize me. I didn’t feel safe. So I figured I’d move, even if it was just for my sanity’s sake. I don’t regret my decision.”

“It must have been tough though; leaving behind your friends, your career, pretty much everything you’ve known for years…” Victor ponders out loud.

“Good thing I’ve never had many friends.” Yuuri chuckles sadly. “And I began avoiding the one friend I was close with, saying I was busy with my job, and he was busy with university and his sports scholarship anyway, and after he graduated he returned to Thailand so it kind of worked out on its own. I mean, I still met up with him a few times after I was turned but never for very long – he knows me so well he’d immediately tell something was off. And I didn’t want to get him involved. We still chat through whatsapp and stuff, now and again. It’s mostly him though. And it’s actually kind of amazing how much he still seems to care now that he’s probably busy with his own life anyway. As for a career – I’ve never really had that either. I suppose I had _some_ dreams before I was turned, but after, I only took up small, expendable jobs, like cashiers and waiters and such. Just enough to make a decent living, not enough to be memorable to anyone. I suppose that, in many ways, I had already left the moment I was turned. After that, everything seemed like an obvious choice.”

“I see.” Victor nods before letting a prolonged silence fall between them. He knits his brows and blinks, the thought almost physically sitting on his face. “Could I ask a weird question?”

“About what?” Yuuri wonders, before adding. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“About the turning thing.” Victor explains. “Sorry, it’s just morbid curiosity but… Do vampires ever do it for love? Because I know you wouldn’t, but do others?”

Yuuri pauses for a longer moment and that’s enough of a confirmation. “I’ve only heard horror stories.”

“What sort?” Victor asks.

“Well…” Yuuri bites his lip. “Usually it goes something like this: vampire and human are in love. Human begins aging and they decide they want to stay young with their vampire partner forever. Vampire eventually agrees and turns them. They stay happy for a while. But then, as years pass, the ex-human needs to abandon their family and friends, or otherwise watch them age and die and they realize that love wasn’t worth it. They proceed to blame the vampire partner for turning them, break up and part ways, leaving behind two miserable vampires who regret their choices.”

“Yikes.” Victor widens his eyes.

“I-I mean,” Yuuri is quick to add. “I’m sure there are some couples in which the vampire turned their partner and they’re living happily ever after but it just… doesn’t seem very realistic to me. Forever is… a very long time.”

“Very true.” Victor sighs. “What if you, hypothetically, turned both of your families and all of your friends?”

“Sounds very selfish to me.” Yuuri confesses sadly. “No one deserves that fate, especially if they don’t choose it themselves.”

“You’re right.” Victor nods slowly. “So once you’re turned, regardless who did it, you’re kinda fucked.”

“Very fucked, I’d argue.” Yuuri winces, a self-mocking smile almost spreading on his lips as the all too accurate thought makes him want to laugh.

A few seconds pass in silence before Victor speaks up again, his voice calm and level and quiet. “Do you ever feel lonely, Yuuri?”

Yuuri isn’t sure what to make of the question. As he ponders his answer, Victor responds to himself: “Because I do.”

Yuuri blinks, then closes his eyes with an exhale. “Me too.”

“But it’s something you learn to live with.” He adds after a brief moment.

“Yeah. You know what they say.” Victor glances at him with a sad smile, before quoting: “I’m not afraid of coming back to an empty flat and lying down in an empty bed-”

Without missing a beat, Yuuri finishes the quote, and Victor’s voice fades in unhidden surprise. “I’m afraid of having no one to miss, of having no one to love.”

Their eyes widen in recognition of the obscure words of a Polish TV personality which the world at large has never heard of and they look at each other, truly look at each other, perhaps for the first time ever. And it’s clear as the unpleasantly bright late-autumn day outside that they are much more alike than they could have ever assumed.

In some non-verbal mutual understanding, they smile sadly, close their eyes and rest their foreheads against one another, and Yuuri feels _right_ . For the first time since he was turned, he feels like he belongs somewhere, like his vampirism is something as minor as a tiny beauty mark, like this random stranger with whom he only shared his body and his story _gets him_ like no one ever did. And it’s so much more than he’s felt in months that it’s overwhelming, and it makes his eyes sting with tears.

But it’s dumb. It’s so dumb, and he knows it. It’s an illusion created by his lonely, affection-starved brain. So what that they have something in common? He barely knows the man, that hasn’t changed. But he’s been roaming the world, wanting to be understood, wanting to be _accepted_ for so long that this moment feels like a sweet dream, one he doesn’t want to wake up from. So he doesn’t. He tells himself that he won’t, he will have to stay in the apartment for a few more hours at the very least, he might as well enjoy it.

He opens his eyes anyway.

He sees Victor, lids still closed and his expression peaceful. There’s a wet trail where a tear flowed down his cheek and there’s a pang of pain in Yuuri’s chest. Because it all feels so familiar, because Victor seems to have been wanting the exact same thing as him and it hurts to understand someone’s feelings so well, especially when they’re not pleasant ones.

Yuuri closes his eyes once more and hesitantly, he places his hand around Victor’s waist. Slowly, he pulls him closer and Victor eases into his arms in a silent, warm embrace. There’s no rhyme or reason to it – cuddling is rarely a part of one-night stands – but the hug feels good and Yuuri needs it. Judging by the tightness of Victor’s arms around him, he concludes that he’s not the only one who needs the affection.

A few moments pass by in companionable silence before Yuuri hears a quiet whine from Victor’s direction and his eyes shoot open in surprise. Victor’s eyes are already open and his head turns to the door in an instant motion. The sound repeats itself and Yuuri realizes it didn’t come from the man, but from…

“My good boy!” Victor gasps and scrambles out of bed as quickly as Yuuri’s limbs tangled around him allow him to. “Sorry, I completely forgot to give Makka breakfast, I’ll be right back.”

“Oh, that’s okay, it’s my fault anyway.” Yuuri is quick to assure, following the still naked man with his eyes. “You should eat something too. It’s unfair of me to keep hogging you just because I’ve already had my fill.”

“Trust me, I wouldn’t let you hog me if I didn’t enjoy it.” Victor smiles at him, pulling on the nearest briefs he can find. “It’ll only be a minute, okay?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri nods, the corners of his lips rising slightly at Victor’s cheerful demeanor. The man is objectively cute, Yuuri must admit.

When Victor opens the door, the pooch throws a ballad of barks at him, and Yuuri hears him apologize profusely as he leads the dog to the kitchen. He smiles, and lets his head fall back onto his pillow. This is not what his one night stands usually look like and it almost feels wrong to call it that – but it might just be Yuuri’s anxiety feeling wrong about the entire ordeal. He shouldn’t be here anymore, he should have left a long time ago, he shouldn’t be opening up to this random stranger whom he will never see again. But there’s a part of Yuuri’s mind that insists that if he will never see the man again anyway, why not make the most of the encounter? Why not indulge in someone’s kindness?

The only reason that appears in his mind is that the man could have ulterior motives, that he could be using him somehow but even with Yuuri’s habitual paranoia, that feels like a stretch. Or maybe Yuuri simply _wants_ it to feel like that, he can’t tell anymore. If anything does come up, he knows that he is now several times stronger than the man thanks to his recent meal, but god, does he ever wish for nothing to come up. It’s all too nice to be true, but for once it _is_ true and he wants to make the most of it.

Yuuri turns to his side and closes his eyes, enjoying Victor’s large soft bed, from which he fortunately won’t have to move for a good while. Before long, a welcoming smell of toasted bread fills the bedroom and Yuuri has to cover his head with the pillow because it’s all just too much. This feels too normal. Too good. It’s overstimulation on an entirely different level and Yuuri hates it and loves it all the same.

He can smell Victor’s shampoo on the pillow and it calms him, somehow. He lets the minutes pass, enjoying the slow morning (or afternoon?) when he can just relax without feeling like he is wasting time and being lazy.

Before long, Yuuri can hear Victor’s footsteps by the door, and his voice follows suit. “All good boys have been fed, we can return to laying in bed and discussing the misery of life in your 20s.” He takes a step into the room and his tone changes: “Everything alright?”

Yuuri removes the pillow hastily. “Yeah.” He smiles, fixing his hair. “Now imagine being in your 20s for the rest of your eternal life,” he turns so that Victor appears upside down and chuckles. “Greek tragedy, eh.”

“At least you have sense of humor.” Victor reciprocates the smile and sits on the bed, still wearing nothing but a pair of briefs. “Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

Yuuri blinks for a moment. People don’t usually ask, and he stopped caring at this point, but the question is sweet and brings a warmth to his chest. This is definitely not how his one-night stands usually look once the night is over, but he can hardly complain. “Yes.”

Victor leans in and it’s soft and sweet and minty – Victor didn’t forget about basic post-breakfast hygiene and Yuuri likes it, but it makes him feel self-conscious about his morning breath, even if Victor appears like he couldn’t care less.

Once they part, Yuuri can feel his heart beating faster and he avoids the man’s gaze, shakes his head and gestures at the bed. “Will you join me?”

“Hells yeah.” Victor agrees and slides into his side of the bed. “We can spoon, if you want?”

It’s such a wild concept, Yuuri laughs. For a man who seems to have had a lot of them, Victor acts like he doesn’t know the unspoken rules of a one-night stand. “Only if I get to be the big spoon,” he jokes, convinced Victor won’t go for it.

“Be my guest.” Victor hums, turning his back to Yuuri.

And it’s really kind of absurd.

But god does Yuuri miss the feeling of someone in his arms.

And his body moves before he can think of a reason to hold back, wrapping his arm around Victor’s chest and fitting his knees into the warm nooks of Victor’s legs. Yuuri’s lips land softly on his neck and he can all but taste the salt of his now dried sweat. It would be arousing if he hadn’t had his fill the previous night.

“Is this okay?” he asks.

“Yep.” Victor hums, molding himself to fit the shape of Yuuri’s body around him.

“I mean like… this situation.” Yuuri confesses.

“Why, are you uncomfortable?” Victor turns to him as much as the embrace allows him, concern in his eyes. “We can stop if you don’t want us to touch.”

“No! No, it’s fine.” he assures, almost pulling Victor closer on instinct. “It’s just… so nice. I’m not used to this.”

“Neither am I.” Victor chuckles, placing his head back on the pillow. “But since we’re already here and we’re not _terribly_ awkward about it, I figured we might as well make the most of it. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing.” Yuuri admits quietly. He was the one to suggest this affectionate behavior in the first place, he feels silly to be so flustered about it now. But things feel so different once your partner leaves the bed, he thinks. If he comes back and is still willing to be so casual about it all, it feels almost like it means something - Yuuri quickly lets that thought go.

“It’ll still be a few hours before you can leave safely, right?” Victor’s fingers find his hand and Yuuri gently captures them into his own. “You’re my guest, you can decide what we do now. Don’t worry about being ‘rude’ or whatever, I’m not easy to offend.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Even with that Yuuri is hesitant to ask for anything at all, already feeling like he’s received too much. “Talking has been nice, so we could keep doing that, if that’s okay?”

“Of course.” Victor laughs and it somehow helps Yuuri relax. “I’ve already interrogated you quite thoroughly, is there anything you want to know?”

Yuuri takes a moment to think, realizing he doesn’t know much at all about the man when it comes to the usual superficial things everyone makes smalltalk about, and yet feels like he might know him better than the man’s friends he spotted at the club the previous night. But smalltalk isn’t bad, so it’s the path Yuuri takes. “What’s your career?”

“Ah, a classic.” Yuuri can feel the chuckle in the man’s chest. “Wanna guess?”

“Are we going to play 20 questions now?” It’s Yuuri’s turn to laugh but somehow he doesn’t mind.

“Why not?” Victor agrees and Yuuri can sense the coy smile even if he can’t see it.

“Um, are you involved with science or academia in any way? You seem quite… intellectual.” Yuuri guesses.

“God, no, never.” Victor laughs, and yet Yuuri doesn’t feel like he’s being mocked. He laughs with him.

“Is your job usually considered a really serious one?” Yuuri wonders, scanning the room for any hints of the man’s profession. “Like… a lawyer, or something?”

“Perish the thought.” Victor shakes his head. “I’d die.”

“Then… I don’t know.” Yuuri’s eyes catch on the painting on one of the walls. “Something artistic?”

“That’s more like it.” Victor agrees.

“I got it!” Yuuri has to hold back his laughter at the silly idea he came up with but which the man might appreciate. “Professional instagrammer!”

“That might not actually be far from the truth.” Victor turns his head and smiles. “I’m a model, among other things.”

“You’re kidding.” Yuuri is so mortified he actually sits up. “You’re telling me I ruined the body of a _model_?”

“Oh, ‘ruined’ - trust me, you didn’t ruin anything, I’d never go out looking for someone to ravage me if I had shoots in the near future.” Victor assures, looking up at Yuuri with those soft blue eyes of his that don’t share a shred of his own panic, and a smile that makes everything better. “I do many things, you can relax.”

“Sorry.” Yuuri laughs, laying back down. “So, are you like, famous? Is it bad that I don’t recognize you?”

“I don’t think I am, don’t worry.” Victor laughs. “I’m not sure if you can say I have a ‘career’ but I’ve been investing in my passions lately and I think it’s been going quite well. It’s a lot of work but I’m pretty happy as I am. Happier than I would be anywhere else, anyway.”

“That’s good to hear.” Yuuri smiles to himself. He realizes he’s not entirely unhappy himself, that maybe life didn’t go exactly how he wanted it to go but that he’s still quite lucky. Yuuri is well aware the man’s sudden positive influence on him is almost concerning, but of all his concerns, it is probably the best one in a long time.

“Anything else you want to know?” Victor shifts lightly after a longer moment of silence.

Yuuri hums for a moment before asking: “Do you have any siblings?”

It’s such a generic question he almost feels silly for asking it.

Fortunately, Victor doesn’t make him feel bad about his boring question choice. “Nope, though I’ve always wanted to have older siblings. You?”

“I have a big sister, actually.” Yuuri remembers, and shame floods him as he realizes he hasn’t thought of Mari in a while. “I think she might have gotten engaged recently. I mean, she _did_ get engaged, I’m just not sure when it was now.”

“Does your family know?” Victor asks softly, and Yuuri knows it’s not about Mari’s engagement. “You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to.”

“That I’m gay or that I’m a vampire?” Yuuri wants to clarify, but quickly shakes his head. “They don’t know about either, to be honest.”

“Do you think they’d care?” Victor follows up, squeezing his fingers lightly.

“About me being gay? I doubt it. About me being a vampire? I…” Yuuri swallows. “I’m too scared to find out.”

“Have you seen them since-”

“No, I haven’t.” Yuuri cuts him off, already knowing what he’s going to ask. “I can’t. I’m from such a small town, everyone knows each other, if I ever came back and people started suspecting something, everyone would know. It wouldn’t be ‘Oh, did you hear Yuuri came back?’, it would be ‘there’s something wrong with Yuuri, have you noticed?’ and that's so much risk that I just can’t handle. It’s… It’s difficult.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Victor apologizes and a part of Yuuri wants to agree with him. It’s an unspoken rule among vampires to not ask others about their families unless they speak about them themselves. But Victor couldn’t know that. Yuuri doesn’t blame him.

“No, it’s fine.” He assures, and means it. And he could end it here - change the topic, pass the question onto Victor, even roll to the other side of the bed to be alone with his thoughts for a moment. But he’s carrying 4-years’ worth of silence about his family because no one’s ever cared enough to ask and to finally have a chance to let it all out - no matter how dumb or inappropriate - is something Yuuri can’t deny himself. “I’ve actually kept contacts with my family to a minimum since the incident. Mainly texting, an occasional short phonecall, just enough to keep them from worrying but not enough to catch on that something’s wrong. They knew I had school and work in Detroit, they never questioned it when I said I was busy. Our relations hadn’t changed much since before I was turned. Except… I stopped coming home for holidays. Which might be kind of a dead-giveaway that I don’t want to go home, but my parents were never the type to force me to talk about my problems, so they act like it’s okay when I tell them for the nth time that I’ll be missing Christmas and New Years again.” Yuuri pauses. Swallows. He can’t quite swallow down the lump in his throat. “Man, these four years flew by so fast. At this rate…”

Yuuri holds back the words, restrains the thoughts. He doesn’t even want to imply the fear that crosses his mind when he tells his parents he won’t be able to make it again this year. The fear that this cowardice-induced procrastination will go on til he has no family to go back to anymore. The fear that his own weakness will take away what little he could have of their last moments together before time inevitably does that on its own.

“Will your sister be getting married?” Victor asks quietly.

“Yes. Next spring. I think.” Yuuri takes a deep breath. “But-”

Yuuri can feel Victor’s chest expanding, then falling with a loud sigh. He’s stroking his fingers now before speaking in the softest voice:

“Yuuri, I know I’m overstepping and you probably don’t want my advice and if you want to ignore it, that’s fine. Your fear is valid and I know I can’t even begin to comprehend how hard your life must be as a vampire. But look inside yourself and ask yourself: are you happy avoiding your family like that?”

“Of course I’m not.” Yuuri whispers without missing a beat, the lump in his throat too big to speak normally now. “But so many things could go wrong, and I can’t compromise myself, I can’t compromise _them_.”

“Take it as you will, but I didn’t know you weren’t human until you bit into me. You don’t look any different on the outside than anyone else.” Victor turns to face him and the softness and warmth of his touch as he cups his cheek surprise Yuuri. “Even looking at you now, knowing everything you told me, I still wonder if maybe last night was all a dream, because how could someone as beautiful and gentle as you drink people’s blood to survive?”

Yuuri’s dumbfounded at that. At all of that. At Victor’s words but also at the gentle way he’s looking at him, with no judgement in his eyes, only awe and care, at the tender way he’s touching him. It’s too much to handle and Yuuri closes his eyes, resting his forehead against Victor’s. “You’re unfair, Victor.” he whispers just above his lips. “How dare you always say the one thing I need to hear.”

Both of them recognize the rhetorical question and it’s only a matter of closing those last few centimeters before their lips meet in a kiss too sweet to be shared between people who met less than 24 hours earlier. Yuuri doesn’t care. Victor doesn’t seem to either.

When they lay their heads back on the pillows, Yuuri’s heart is beating faster and it’s not out of anxiety for once. He can feel Victor’s pulse and his warmth through his skin and it’s comforting, a far better way to fill empty space than awkward smalltalk could ever be.

When Victor finally speaks, Yuuri can’t tell if it’s been a minute or thirty, but he knows that at the very least, it’s not awkward, not when it’s Victor. “Say Yuuri, what would you do if you met your soulmate?”

Yuuri blinks. “Hypothetical question. That rarely happens in real life. Are we assuming soulmates are a real thing?”

“They have to be, or else I’ll give up on love entirely.” Victor laughs.

“I mean, I think it’s a beautiful idea, personally.” Yuuri admits. “Just not very… realistic.”

“Statistically though, your chances are better than mine, given you’ll live longer, and all.” Victor argues.

“I suppose.” Yuuri admits. “I’m so dense when it comes to relationships though, I probably wouldn’t even notice.”

“I feel like everyone’s gotta notice a soulmate, don’t you think?” Victor insists. “If you don’t they’re clearly not a soulmate.”

“Point.” Yuuri nods. “What would you do?”

“See, I don’t know.” Victor chuckles. “I spent so long wondering whether I believe in soulmates that one could smack me right in the face and I’d still wonder if this is it. So I’d probably miss my opportunity, I guess. But I’m also not super keen on having a soulmate - just being with someone who makes me happy for the rest of my life would be enough.”

“Maybe that’s all that soulmates are? People who unconditionally make each other happy?” Yuuri suggests.

“Maybe.” Victor nods. “I still have time to figure it out. It doesn’t really matter, it’s just a thing I think about every now and then. Hope I’m not creeping you out with this?”

“No, not at all.” Yuuri chuckles. “It’s all hypothetical anyway, and I agree that it’s an interesting topic, if you’re not too hung up on it.”

“I’m too old to be hung up on finding a soulmate.” Victor laughs.

“That makes two of us.” Yuuri agrees, even if it’s mostly fear that keeps him from even considering the idea seriously.

They fall into a companionable silence after that, locked in a gentle embrace, and Yuuri allows his head to become empty for a change, absorbing Victor’s warmth and his optimism with it. Before he can help it, his eyelids become heavy and the world fades to blackness.

* * *

When Yuuri wakes, it’s to a dark room, and as he struggles to remember where he is, a panic settles upon him and makes him jump upright. And then he remembers. Bedroom. Dark. Victor. It’s time for him to go.

He looks down and sees the man laying beside him, his eyes cracked open, hand reaching to rub them. “Good… evening? Good evening, Yuuri.” he rasps.

“What time is it?” Yuuri scans the room for any clocks. “Sorry, I can’t believe I fell asleep, I should really be going.”

“It’s fine.” Victor chuckles, reaching for his phone. “It’s only 5 pm. And I mean, I also fell asleep, I can’t blame you. It’s okay though, you can stay as long as you want.”

Yuuri calms upon hearing that. He takes a deep breath and nods. “Okay. But I’ll go. I appreciate your hospitality but I need to return my costume. They’ll charge me a stupid amount if I’m late with the return.”

He jerks his head at the chair where he left his clothes.

“Alright then.” Victor laughs, getting up. “Tell me when you’re ready? I’ll see you off.”

“Yeah.” Yuuri nods, biting his lip. “And thanks.”

“No problem.” Victor throws him a smile before taking a step for the door.

“No.” Yuuri captures his hand before he’s out of his reach, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I mean it. Thank you.”

“Thank you, too, Yuuri.” Victor replies, running the fingers of his free hand down his cheek. “I’m happy I met you.”

“Yeah, me too.” Yuuri smiles in return, letting go of his hand. “I’ll see you in a minute.”

“Yeah.” Victor nods, making his way to the door without breaking eye-contact. “I’ll be waiting.”

When Victor closes the door behind him the room suddenly becomes silent and cold. Yuuri shakes his head, hoping clear away the pain lingering in his chest. It’s time to get dressed and go. So Yuuri does just that.

* * *

Victor is waiting for him at the door, now with a plain t-shirt on.

It makes Yuuri feel overdressed in his costume. “I feel like I should have brought a change of clothes.”

“I could lend you some, if you want?” Victor offers immediately. “Might be a bit big but it shouldn’t be too bad.”

“No, it’s fine.” Yuuri assures, stepping closer to him. “You’ve already done a lot for me. I… I really appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing, really, I mean I enjoyed it all a lot myself.” Victor chuckles. “If you ever need another ‘donor’, you know where to find me.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Yuuri smiles, uneasy. He motions at the door. “I should go.”

“Okay.” Victor flashes a sad smile, slowly reaching for the door handle. "Take care, yeah?"

Before Yuuri can think about it twice, he wraps his arms around Victor and the man freezes in his embrace. It’s awkward only for the second it takes Victor to hug him back. Without letting go, Yuuri pronounces “I’m sorry, I’m only making this worse. I just… I don’t know, I enjoyed spending time with you.”

“Me too.” Victor admits, hugging him a bit tighter before letting go.

“Okay, I’ll really go now.” Yuuri laughs and he knows it’s awkward as he reaches for the door and presses on the handle.

“Okay.” Victor nods, watching him go out through the door. “See you?”

“Yeah, maybe one day.” Yuuri smiles before waving and making his way to the stairs. “Bye!”

“Bye bye!” Victor waves back, following him with his eyes as Yuuri disappears down the staircase.

Yuuri walks down one floor then runs all the way down, reminding himself that _this is exactly why he always left before his partners woke up_ because otherwise it’s _this_ awkward and Yuuri just wants to run away and hide in his apartment and forget this ever happened.

Well no, he doesn’t want the last part. He _would_ like to forget this awkwardness at the end, but the rest, he wants to keep in his mind for as long as possible. When he makes it to the front door of the building, he reaches for his phone and quickly looks up plane tickets. He was sure nothing could convince him to attend his sister’s wedding but here he his and maybe it’s dumb and dangerous but he knows Victor is right and he’s tired of avoiding his family. He takes a screenshot of the available connections for April and he wants to send it to Victor and that’s when he realizes - he never got his number.

And normally, he would think that’s better, less evidence, less connections, less risk. But now, he feels like leaving without any means of contacting Victor again will be a huge mistake, even if it puts him at more risk than he’s usually willing to take. So he takes a deep breath. Turns around. And runs back up the stairs.

His steps echo on the old staircase and each sound is like an alarm, telling him to go back and _just leave_ , but at the same time, each step fills him with more life and excitement than he’s felt in a long time. It’s so unreasonable and ridiculous but somehow he doesn’t care. He’s about halfway up the building when he almost runs head-on into someone rushing down the stairs.

And he stops.

And that someone is Victor.

“Hey, I just wanted-” they start at the same time and stop, and laugh.

“You first.” Yuuri insists.

“Sorry, could I get your number?” Victor asks. “If that’s okay? I promise I won’t be annoying, I just don’t want to lose you forever.”

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Yuuri smiles, panting from the run up the stairs. “Could I get yours?”

“Of course.” Victor smiles.

It's the dumbest thing Yuuri has done since he was turned.

It's also the happiest he's ever been since then.

So Yuuri smiles back and with a long string of numbers, against all better judgement, he lets Victor into his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your patience!
> 
> I know the very last part is kind of shit and you can probably tell where I rushed it but I appreciate you stuck to the end. Thank you!


End file.
